


A Pleasant Little Surprise

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Little Surprise

John isn't sure what exactly is going on when he gets home to an empty hallway, Katie, it seems is not downstairs. Normally she greets him at the door, but this time he is met by a note, inviting him to come upstairs. What he finds draws a stunned intake of breath from him, her name almost a sigh. 

"Oh Kate..."

"Well?"

He can't help but smile. 

"When the hell did you..."

"Happy Anniversary..."

His smile widens slightly even as he moves to kiss her, pulling her closer, his hand running slowly over her, entirely flattered but half-naked body. She has surprised him. She seems keen enough to let him strip her of the stockings and shoes, although the softness of the silk gives him a pause. The subtle use of pale grey, near black, highlights just how fair her skin is. After a pause he moves to strip that away, his lips brushing her neck, even as he trails hands up over her body, his lips brushing against her ear as he senses how much she shivers. 

"My Darling..."

His voice is soft, tender but husky. 

"I love you."

Katie's shivers seem to still and she smiles, letting him kiss a trail down her body again, she arches at his touch, her body arching still further under both his kiss and caress. He smiles as finally, finally, she tangles a hand into his hair, the other going over her head to grasp at the headboard. He can hear the rattle of her ring against the metal and smiles. She is his. All his. She seems willing to let him guide her into position and, much as once or twice he would use only his more male anatomy, he has chosen to give a little back. He knows, later, the two of them can no doubt find an excuse to go for a second, third or fourth round. He knows they will, eventually, settle for the night but they are more than happy to take time together. The sharpness of the intake of breath is followed by a soft moan. She seems happiest like this, one long, incredibly shapely leg over his shoulder, his lips pressed lightly to her clit, teasing her. She writhes, tugging slightly on his hair, until, eventually, he takes pity, sliding first one, then two, fingers deep into her. She arches again, a low mewl dragged from her, her moan that follows is light but louder than before and he takes his time to settle her, taking to his pace easily. Soon enough Katie cries out and comes apart, hard.


End file.
